The present invention relates to wrappers.
Thus, the present invention relates to wrappers in the form of ribbons, tapes, bandages, or the like, which are adapted to be wrapped around one or more bodies for a number of different purposes.
For many different purposes it is desirable to have a wrapper of the above general type which is capable of being wrapped around one or more bodies and which then is capable of assuming a hardened condition. For this purpose it is known, for example, to provide a fleece layer of glass fibers impregnated with polyester and situated in a plastic envelope which also contains a hardener for the polyester, the hardener being separated from the polyester and being situated in its own envelope which is ruptured when the wrapper is used so that the hardener is released to combine with the polyester.
Known structures of this latter type have the disadvantage of a non-uniform mixing of the hardener and polyester with development of temperatures which are too high so that the desirable mechanical properties are not achieved with the hardened polymer because of brittleness on the one hand and flexibility on the other hand. A further disadvantage of the known structures of the above type is that the envelope has no elasticity or deformability so that it cannot conform to the configuration of the body on which the wrapper is wound.